The Gang
by hannahslye
Summary: The gang goes to Roseville High, but what will happen when someone is new is added to the gang and they all go on a crazy road trip together. No Spies! Its way better than the summary! Please read
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Cammie Morgan. I have kind of a dirty blonde hair and ever changing eyes. I have a twin brother named Grant too. I go to Roseville High, my mom is the principle there.

My friends include: Bex Baxter who is the most sporty of my friends, but still loves fashion and makeup. She has the most amazing skin, its like a caramel colour and her his are a pretty brown, and she totally has a crush on my brother, but he likes her too.

Then we have Macey McHenry who is our rich fashionista makeup artist who loves to dress us up and do makeovers all the time! She has black hair and ice blue eyes. Her face always is perfect-no zit or pimples!

Last but not least is my little Liz Sutton, she is our girly girl, nerdy and obviously the smartest out of all of us. She has dishwasher blonde hair and is southern and can be very clumsy.

Now back to reality. It is the first day of our junior year at Roseville High. Grant and I drive to school every morning in my baby blue mustang that also happens to be a convertible. Grant doesn't drive his red Porsche to school because he "doesn't want to get a scratch on it" Whatever! But he named his car his british bombshell which happens to also be his nickname for Bex- Hmm coincidence I think not!

Well once I parked my car. As soon as I got out I was attacked with hugs from my friends.

"OMG we haven't seen you in like 2 weeks!" They all squealed at me, which was kinda creepy but that my friends for you.

"Oh, and I totally approve your outfit today Cams" Macey said, well more like screamed. I was wearing some high waisted shorts, a crop top that said California on it with my Vans, natural make up on and my hair was slightly curled.

While me and my friends started to walk towards the school entrance Grant and is friends joined us, which completed our gang. Out of Grants friend is Jonas who is like the girl version of Liz- they are SO perfect for eachother, then there is Preston who is rich just like Macey. But today there was another guy that I didn't know standing with Grant, Preston and Jonas.

"Grant who is this?" I asked politely pointing to the guy.

"Oh. right! This is Zach Goode he is new here, and Zach this is my sister Cammie and her friends, Bex, Macey and Liz" He said pointing to us as he said our names.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Zach replied. Just after he said this the bell rang and we said our goodbyes and headed off to first period because I didn't have it with anyone in the gang. On my way to first period, the secretary in the Office called me in.

"Yes?" I asked her while I came into the office.

"You see Zachary is new here and he needs a tour guide, could you please show him around for a while Cameron?" Mrs. Frost asked. Of course I never say no to a teacher, so I shook my head yes. I noticed Zach was standing to the side of Mrs. Frost and he started smirking. Geez his smirking was already annoying me even though it was a little hot.

**AN. Sorry if it was a little off! This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it! Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Geez his smirking was already annoying me even though it was a little hot._

Zach and I walked down the hall in silence everyone else was already in their classes. Zach just happened to have the exact same schedule as me except for the 3rd and 6th period.

"We're here" I announced as I opened the door to the history classroom.

"Why are you late Cameron?" Asked Mr. M.

"Oh im sorry, there is a new student and I had to um show him around" I stammered because everyone was looking at me and I hate the spotlight. Zach stepped out from behind me.

"Hi, im Zach" He said while of course smirking. I went and sat down at my seat.

"Zach you can sit by Cameron" Mr. M said and pointed at me. Ugh this is going to be a long class period. Mr. M started to drown on about God knows what so I was just doodling in my notebook trying to ignore Zach. Zach kept staring at me until finally he passed me a note.

Zach=**Bold **Cammie=Normal

**Want to hang out tonight at my house? **

Dude I just met you, for all I know you could be a serial killer

**If I was a serial killer I would have already killed you by now**

Fine well the rest of the gang, is hanging out at my house tonight if you want to come you can

**Okay Gallagher Girl its a date!**

I just got his note and the bell rang. Hmm I wonder what he means by _its a date _and why did he call me _Gallagher Girl_? Well good thing Macey is in my 3rd period but thats in like an hour! Oh well i will just have to wait.

The next class was science and I had with Zach but thankfully he wasn't my lab partner, Josh was. Zach's lab partner was Tina Walters the gossip queen. Haha he is gonna have so much fun! Not.

I sat down next to Josh.

"Today class we are going to be doing an experiment! All the directions and stuff you will need is on your tables" Said Dr. Fibs

"Ready to have some fun, Cammie" Josh asked with a cute smile at the end

"Yep" I replied just as excited as him.

We finished the experiment and it was super fun. A couple times I caught Zach staring at me and Josh, what looked like jealousy in his eyes, but why would he be jealous?

The bell rang and I started walking to third period when there was a tap on my shoulder.

**Zachs POV**

The bell rung for the end of second period. In the hall I tapped on Cammie shoulder. Once she turned around and looked at me I drug her to the edge of the hallway

"Hey" I said lamely. Wow I need to work on that!

"Hi?" She said kinda wondering why I pulled her over here.

"So are you and that Jimmy guy dating?" I asked trying to sound casual trying to hide my jealousy. Which was weird for me because usually its the girls are falling for me, not me falling for the girl that I met just hours before.

"Jimmy? Oh, you mean Josh? No! We aren't dating, we are just friends." She said blushing and looking down. I tilted her face towards mine so she would have to look at me.

"You look cute when you blush" I said. She blushed even more

"I...I have to um get to..class" She stammered out and ran off in the direction where her class was. Now I just have to find my class.

**Cammie's POV**

I ran off away from Zach and to my next class. As I walked inside the classroom, everyone was in there except the teacher! Yay not late. I sat down in my seat next to Macey and Bex was in front of me. Liz wasn't in this math class because she is already done taking all of her math classes for high school.

Macey and Bex would have bombarded me with questions about why I was late, but they didn't get to because that was when a substitute walked in.

"Class, today you can do whatever you want just don't be too loud." The teacher said.

"Oh my gawd Cams why were you late?!" Bex and Macey both asked. I didn't day anything yet i just handed them the piece of paper that had me and Zachs handwriting on it.

Once they read it I said "Then after class he asked me, if me and Josh were dating, but he called him Jimmy instead of Josh. I said no but I blushed and looked down and he made me look him in the eye and said your cute when you blush and then I said I had to get to class and then I ran off" I said all in one breath, but since they were my best friends they heard and understood every word I said.

"Ahhh Cammie, Zach likes you!" Macey screamed and Bex was just as happy.

"No he doesn't!" I replied but a little too quickly so it sounded like I was lying.

"Well we will just have to find out later at your house then" Macye and Bex said at the exact same time with an evil grin. Now I was seriously regretting having the gang come over at my house tonight.

**AN Hope you guys like it! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well we will just have to find out later at your house then" Macye and Bex said at the exact same time with an evil grin. Now I was seriously regretting having the gang come over at my house tonight. _

Today was an okay day at school, I mean its school how good can it get? The gang and I are all driving to my house which is about 10 minutes away. We split into about 2-4 people in a car. In Macey's car is Preston, Liz, Jonas and of course Macey. In my car is everyone else which is Grant, Bex, Zach and I.

On the way to my house Grant and Bex sat in the backseat and were flirting the whole time-ugh so annoying. Zach and I kinda just had some small conversations about what his old school is-Blackthorne, if he had any siblings-yes 3 a younger sister and a older brother and sister.

We just got to my house and I pulled in the driveway, Macey pulled in right behind me. Grant and I's house was kinda big like mansion big. Mom wasnt supposed to be home until about 11.

Coincidentally Zach lived in the house right behind ours. His house was like ours- big and we both had big backyards with pools. For some reason there was also a gate connecting me and Zachs backyards because the people that lived in Zachs house had been old family friends.

We all walked into our house and went downstairs to the basement were everyone sat on the couches and beanbags.

"Yay! Guys you go get food and drinks from the kitchen, lets get this party started!" Macey said, a little bit too enthusiastic if you ask me. As the guys went upstairs Macey and Bex put the couches and beanbags in a circular formation.

When the guys came back we all sat down, so we were all sitting in a circle facing eachother.

"Kay guys we are gonna play a little game I like to call: Strip truth or dare!" Macey said and I gasped. I hated playing this game.

"Okay I will start first" Bex said. "I pick Cammie, truth or dare" Uh-oh im doomed!

"Um, dare" I squeaked out scared of what she will make me do.

"Okay I dare you to jump in the pool, in only your bra and underwear with Zach and he has to only be wearing boxers for 5 min, like 7 minutes in heaven but only 5 and with no clothes on well except your bra and underwear. Oh and you have to do whatever Zach says to!" She finished with a evil smile. Damn this girl is good!

"Fine" I agreed dragging Zach behind me. When we got outside by the pool I stripped down and jumped in. When I surfaced Zach was just standing there with his mouth open.

"Like what you see Zach?" I asked while laughing. He just shook his head yes and closed him mouth. He took off his clothes too and jumped in. I was surprised Zach did have a nice body with an 8 pack too. I quickly closed my mouth before he saw me oogling at him, he doesn't need another ego boost.

Zach swam over to me "Hi" He said.

"Hey" I replied. He came closer to me and started to kiss me slowly and I will have to say he was a fantastic kisser! The kiss became more hungry and we came even closer to each other if it was possible. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our little kiss soon became an intense makeout session.

We suddenly heard catcalls and wolf whistles and we quickly pulled apart. I looked down my face was as red as a tomato. Bex through me and Zach towels as we got out. We put our clothes on even though we were still wet. I knew the girls wouldn't question me until we were alone. We all walked back to the den and sat down. Zach pulled me over and made me sit in his lap, which was actually quite comfy.

"Okay my turn, Preston truth or dare?" I asked. He looked at me with terror and quietly said "Truth" Hahaha yay this was going to be fun.

"Okay Preston, do you like Macey? and if you do, do you have naughty dreams about her?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes and yes" He said quietly but we all heard him. We turned to Macey, to see her reaction. She went up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Macey will you be my girlfriend?" Preston asked timidly.

"Yes" Macey responded and kissed him again.

"Um guys hate to break up this moment but, bloody hell we are trying to play a game her and Preston its your turn" Bex said, she was kinda an impatient person.

"Oh right. Grant truth or dare?" Preston asked.

"Dare of course!" Grant replied smiling.

"Grant I dare you to go outside singing Im A Barbie Girl running up and down the street, with only your boxers on and a bra" Preston said triumphantly.

"Easy" Grant said because he never ever turns down a dare. Grant grapped a bra from the laundry room and stripped and then put on the bra. He went outside and started singing and running up and down the street. Good thing Jonas was filming this! This was such good blackmailing material.

When he was finished he came back inside and put his clothes back on.

"Mmm Zach truth or dare?"

"Truth" Zach said which shocked me, he looked more like a guy that would pick dare, but this was going to be fun.

"Okay. Do you like like Cammie?" He said which was a kinda sucky truth but I still wanted to know the answer. Since I was still sitting on his lap I turned around to see his face.

"Yes, I do like Cammie even though I met her today, I like her" Zach said while staring straight into my eyes the whole time. Everyone did there 'Awws' and 'That was so adorable's.

"Cammie? Will you go out with me? I mean i know we just met and everythi-" I cut off his ramblings with a kiss. After our kiss when we were looking at eachother I shook my head yes and we kissed again, it soon turned into an intense makeout session again.

After a couple minutes of our kissing the gang kind of left to give us a moment. When we finished kissing we looked in the coffee table and there was a note.

_We wanted to give you guys a couple hours to yourselves. We all went to Macey's house. Love, the Gang PS Dont hurt her Zach -Grant_

We all lived in the same neighborhood and me and Macey houses were the closest thats probably why they went there.

"Well Gallagher Girl, do you wanna watch a movie?" Zach asked. I shook my head and went over to the TV and put in a chick flick that I loved. Me and Zach snuggled up and watched the movie. About half way through the movie I saw a flash, which was probably Macey taking a picture of us. Oh well. I fell asleep on Zach's should when the movie was almost over.

**AN Hope you guys liked the chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder when the movie was almost over._

I woke up to Grant bouncing on my bed. Not a good way to wake me up.

"Grant I swear to God, if you dont shutup and get out of my room in 5 seconds I will kill you" I threatened. He eventually got out of my room. I looke on my nightstand and there was a note from Zach it read:

_Dear Gallagher Girl, I carried you to bed after you fell asleep Sweet dreams -Z_

Aww well thats adorable. I got in the shower and in my closet was a outfit already picked out by Mace. The outfit was a cute baby blue sundress that was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, it went about 5 inches above my knees so it wasn't slutty but wasn't so long that it made me look like a hippie. She also put a matching silver belt and 4 inch heels. I straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

I went downstairs, Grant was eating like a ton of bacon and 5 pancakes, like how can you eat that much. I had some eggs. I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Grant i'm leaving!" I shouted a second after I said that he came rushing out of the house and jumped in the car and sped off to school.

When we got to school everyone was talking about how me and Zach were now going out. I guess last night Macey did take a picture of us on the couch and posted it on every social media she could think of.

The day went by super slow i couldn't wait until lunch.

On my way to lunch someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitors closet.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said while smirking.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy" I said while flirting which i could tell totally turned him on because right after I sad that we started to make out. His lips were so soft and so irresistible. After a couple minutes we both became out of breath and we had to pull away. We rested our foreheads on each other.

"That was amazing, we should do this more often" He said.

"Maybe" I said while giggling.

"Cammie?"

"Yes?" I said generally curious about what he was going to say because he said my real name not just a nickname.

"I like you, like a lot. Im not trying to be cheesy but when I first laid eyes on you I fell for you hard. Wanna go on a date with me on friday?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course I would love to Zach" I said while I kissed him softly "But we should probably get to lunch people are going to wonder where we are" I said giggling. He laughed and shook his head yes and held open the door to the closet open for me to walk through.

When we stepped through the doors of the cafeteria I could feel everyone stop and look at us. I did not like the attention. Zach could tell i didn't like this.

"Dont pay attention to them, just act normal" He whispered in my ear. It helped a little. We went through the lunch line and got our food and sat down at our table with the gang. Once we sat down everyone stopped staring and continued their conversations.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Bex demanded and everyone else in the gang looking at us. I just blushed and looked down.

"I just had to ask Cam something" Zach said and started to eat his food.

"OMG he asked you out this friday! Didn't he! CAMERON ANN MORGAN ANSWER ME!" Macey whispered screamed at me so everyone at our table could hear but no one else. I just nodded yes while blushing red as a tomato and started to eat my food, while Bex and Macey kept talking about how they had to get me ready and whatever. The guys were all congratulating Zach, but Grant kept telling Zach that he would die if he hurt me.

"I am going to go down to the library to start on our free period" Liz said. All the girls have a free period after lunch.

"Im gonna go with Liz too." I said quickly so i didn't have to listen to the gang talking about me and Zachs date. I mean I was excited but I didn't want the whole school finding out.

Our free period was okay i just did all of the homework so I didn't have to do it later. Our last period of the day was PE but we only had it twice a week.

The next couple days were boring as usual. Me and Zach would make out a couple of time during school, you know the usual. Today is FRIDAY! And in 2 hours i'm going on my date with Zach! Macey, Bex and Liz are all over dressing me up and doing my makeup. Zach told me to dress casual. So Macey put me in some jeans a cute top with a scarf and a jean jacket. I had on my new pair of Toms and Macey curled my hair. About ten minutes before my date started all the girls went home and I went downstairs.

"Hey honey, excited for you big date?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah i guess i'm super nervous though" I replied

"Oh kiddo, you will do great! You look beautiful tonight" She said and kissed my head " Your dad would be so proud, his baby is going on her first date" She said and tears pricked both of our eyes. My dad had died when Grant and I were 7. The doorbell just rang it was Zach

"I love you kiddo, have a fantastic night" My mom said.

"Thanks mom. I love you" I replied as I blew a kiss to her and opened the door.

**AN I might write another chapter tonight! Review if you love it or want to change something or give me tips! Thanks hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Thanks mom. I love you" I replied as I blew a kiss to her and opened the door._

Zach was standing there, looking super hot in a tighter tee shirt that I could totally see his abs in(An 8 pack!) and some jeans. He saw me checking him out, but I also saw him checking me out.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you look beautiful" Zach said and I blushed and said a quiet thank you. He took my hand and led me down my driveway towards his car which was one of the new four door Fiats. He opened my door for me and I hopped in his car.

"Zach, you never did tell me where we are going" I said kinda excited to find out.

"Its a surprise!" He said sounding really enthusiastic. We drove for about 10 min and when we got there I was genuinely surprised. What I saw was the carnival!

"Oh my gosh Zach! How did you know that I absolutely LOVE carnivals and all the rides and games?" I asked

"Grant told me" He said kinda sounding embarrassed like I didn't like it, but I loved it. I turned his head toward me and kissed him softly.

"I love it Zach"

All night we played those really fun carnival games and went on a ton of the rides.

"Cams, do you want to go on the ferris wheel? Its almost sunset I bet it will be gorgeous." Zach asked and I nodded my head yes. I loved ferris wheels they were my favorite ride. I used to ride them every year with my dad until he..you know..died. I started to tear up a little at the thought of my dad.

"Gallagher Girl what's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing" I said as I shook my head and wiped away the tears.

"Cammie you can tell me anything. I will always be there for you" He said and smiled! He actually smiled instead of smirking.

"I was just thinking about how me and my dad used to ride ferris wheels all the time, but he died when me and Grant were 7" I said quietly letting a tear roll down my cheek. Zach wiped away the tear with his thumb and cupped my face and kissed me with more passion than ever.

"I am so sorry, we don't have to ride the ferris wheel if you dont want to" He said

"No, its fine, lets ride the ferris wheel" I said with a smile and we went to get on the ferris wheel. Surprisingly there was only a couple people in line so it didn't take very long. When we got on the ferris wheel it was absolutely beautiful and so romantic. We started to make out on the ferris wheel until we got off. By the time we got off it was dark.

"Zach do you wanna go back to my house and watch a movie? Mom and Grant aren't home either." I said and he shook his head yes. We headed back to my house and we watched That Awkward Moment and I thought it was hilarious.

Me and Zach went upstairs to my bedroom, We just sat on my bed and talked until I was super tired.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I should get going home. I had a fantastic time on our date" He said.

"Wait!" I said right before he was going to walk out of my bedroom, " Can you stay with me? Like I just want to sleep by your side" I said blushing an ugly shade of red. Zach laughed.

"Of course I will Cammie" He said while he took of his pants and shirt and found a pair of Grants sweats and put them on. I went to my bathroom and changed into a tank top and some spandex and went back into my room.

"Wow Cammie you look amazingly beautiful in that" He said and I climbed in bed next to him. That was one of the best nights of sleep I had gotten in a really long time.

I could tell it was morning the sun was shining, but that was when I heard whispers of several people that were in my room.

**AN sorry its kinda short! And sorry I haven't updated I had some huge projects due for school, but I will try and update every couple of days. Hope you like it, REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I could tell it was morning the sun was shining, but that was when I heard whispers of several people that were in my room._

I immediately opened my eyes and saw the whole gang in my room. All the girls were all standing there smiling and Liz had a look of horror on her face, they must have thought that me and Zach had sex last night, which we totally didn't. All of the guys looks like they were gonna beat Zach up, because they were all like my big brothers, well Grant actually is my big brother. Zach still wasn't awake yet.

"Oh my gosh you guys we didn't have sex last night! We just slept next to each other we didn't do anything over PG." I exclaimed. The guys all looked relieved that they isn't have to beat up their new friend. Zach woke up and kissed me good morning not like a long make out just a short sweet kiss.

"If you guys would stop being so gross we came in here to tell you that we are gonna go on a road trip this weekend because for some reason we don't have school on monday or tuesday! But its a suprise so I cant tell u where we are going." Macey finished with a smile.

"Yay! But I have to pack so guys you leave, girls I need you to help me" I said, well this is going to be one fun weekend. The guys all left and the girls helped me pack. I packed all different kinds of clothes like bikinis, jeans, skirts, dresses and Macey packet my makeup, accessories and shoes.

When we went downstairs the guys had made us breakfast. For breakfast there was hashbrowns, eggs, toast, bacon and fruit. That was surprisingly a good meal.

"Okay guys we are going to split up im to a couple cars-Cammie, Zach, Bex and Grant in one car and Macey, Preston, Liz and Jonas in the other car."

This is going to be one fun trip. Now we just have to figure out what car to take and who is driving.

**AN sorry I haven't updated but in the summer I will update more often. I only have two more days of school-monday and tuesday are our last days! Hope you guys like it! Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_This is going to be one fun trip. Now we just have to figure out what car to take and who is driving._

"How about we take the mustang convertible" I suggested and Grant, Bex and Zach all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah lets do that, but I can I please drive first" Begged Grant. I laughed but nodded my head yes.

"Hey Mace! We need to know where we are going before we leave!" I shouted at Macey.

"Oh yeah, we are going to New York! I already bought our hotel rooms too" She replied. We all got in our assigned cars and headed off. Before we left Roseville Grant stopped at a gas station to get food and drinks. We got chips, candy, jerky, soda, red, bulls and other yummy foods.

Finally we were off and on the highway towards New York. We had put down the top on the Mustang and we blasted the music.

After about two hours Grant got tired and now Zach was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Grant and Bex were sleeping like on each other in the backseat. Since it takes about seven hours to get to New York we still had 5 hours to drive. Zach pulled over to a little lookout place.

"Zach what are we doing here?" I asked

"i just wanted some alone time, just me and you." He said. Aww that adorable of him. We walked a little ways away from the car and we sat on a bench together. Zach held my hand which I thought was super romantic.

"Hey Gallagher Girl?" He asked

"Yeah?" I responded

"Well I was just think we really don't know that much about each other besides the basic things, so do you want to play 21 questions?" He asked and I nodded my head yes.

**AN hope you like it sorry its kinda short. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Well I was just thinking we really don't know that much about each other besides the basic things, so do you want to play 21 questions?" He asked and I nodded my head yes._

"Okay first Question, what is your favorite color?" He asked and I giggled at his question.

"Um probably blue, what's you favorite color?"

"Red. If you had to get rid of one state in America what would it be?"

"I would get rid of Alaska, because they are pretty much in Canada already. What is your favorite thing to do in your free time?" I asked.

"Its probably playing sports or just hanging out with the gang, I mean I know I only met you guys like a week ago, but I just feel like you guys are already like my second family." Zach responded. That was a very adorable answer.

I was sitting on Zach's lap and I turned around so my legs were kinda wrapped around him. We both leaned in and when his soft lips touch touched mine I swear fireworks exploded not to be sounding mushy or too romantic but that was one of the best kisses I have ever had.

Our little romantic kiss started to turn to a makeout session. His tongue licked my lower lip asking entrance. At first I didn't let him in, but I gave in. His tongue was exploring my mouth. My hands were going up and down his abs. That was when Zach was pulled away from me.

"THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Grant yelled at Zach. Bex was standing by me looking scared of what Grant was going to do to Zach. I guess they woke up from their naps. Grant was just going to punch Zach when I jumped in between them. That was when I felt the impact and my world slowly started to fade to black.

**Grant's POV(a little bit earlier)**

I opened my eyes, i guess I fell asleep. Bex's head was resting on my chest, I smiled and kissed her head.

"How was your nap Bex" I asked when she started to wake up.

"Good"

"Hey Bex, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I asked kinda embarassed.

"Of course I would love to!" She responded and kissed me lightly.

"Well we better go find Cam and Zach and see why we are stopped here" I said. I opened the door for and we got out of the car. We were walking for about 2 minutes when we saw them in a heated make out session. I dont know what came over me, I guess i got a little protective of my baby sister. I grabbed Zach off of Cams i guess a little roughly.

"THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" I screamed at Zach, I was so angry. Just before I was going to punch him Cammie jumped in front of him. It was too late I had just punched my little sister and knocked her unconscious.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. What did I just do! Oh my God. I am the worst brother in the whole world she will probably hate me forever.

**Zach's POV**

Never would I ever imagine a tough guy like Grant break down in tears. Grant and I were too shocked to even help Cammie.

**Bex's POV**

Oh my gawd! Good thing my mom is a nurse and I kinda also want to be a nurse when I get older. The boys were in their own world of shock-Grant breaking down crying and yelling things that didn't even make sense and Zach lying on the ground staring into space a look of pure terror on his face.

I carried Cammie into the car and put her in the backseat. I checked her pulse she was fine she will hopefully wake up soon if not I will take her to the hospital. I felt my arm was wet-I guess I was crying which I rarely did especially not in public. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Cammie!" I said. I flung my arms around her.

"Bex can I talk to Grant. Alone?" She asked in a quiet voice as she sat up in the seat.

"Yeah sure. I will go get him" I responded. I walked back over to where Grant and Zach were. Grant had tears on his cheeks and went and sat down by him and wiped the tears of his cheeks.

"Grant Cam wants to talk to you" I said quietly. He kissed my forehead and walked off towards the car. I went and sat next to Zach.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I didn't mean for me and Cammie to like almost start taking our clothes off right there….we...I don't even know. Grant is probably never going to forgive me" He said with a sad smile.

"He is going to forgive. Trust me." I said and gave him a hug.

**Cammie's POV**

Grant came and sat down next to me in the backseat in the car. His face was tear stained.

"Cammie I didn't mean to..I was just so mad that Zach was….and you were...and I just got over protec-" I cut off his rambling with a hug. I can never hate my brother.

"Grant it's fine. I shouldnt have done that, but you should know that I will always forgive my brother. But Macey is going to kill you for giving me a black eye" I said laughing and he started to join in my laughing.

"Love you my little Camster"

"Love you too Granty"

**AN- Review! Tell me if I should keep on doing multiple POVS or not. Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Love you my little Camster"_

"_Love you too Granty"_

**Cammie's POV**

Wow that was well the least to say interesting. Me and Grant got out of the car and headed off to where Bex and Zach were. I could tell that Bex was trying to get Zach to snap out of whatever he was doing because well...it just wasn't him. He kept muttering to himself that it was all his fault and that I got hurt because of him. When he saw me and got up and ran to me.

"Cammie, baby i'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Its all my fault that you got hurt and you will probably never forgive me but I just want to say I love you" Zach said. I stared at him in disbelief, he just said that he loved me! EEEEK. I then just started to laugh so hard I was on the ground almost crying. They were looking at me like something was wrong with me. It was just so funny that Zach thinks that all of this is his fault-which it totally isn't.

"Cammie, are you okay?" Bex asked. I just laughed some more and shook my head yes.

I took Zach's hand and pulled him away so we could talk in private.

"Zach, none of this is your fault and if you think that I wouldn't forgive you, well you are dead wrong. Of course I forgive you. Oh and I love you to Blackthorne boy" I said with a smile. He kissed me lightly.

"Wait how did you know that?" He asked. I just smiled and pecked his lips. My phone just started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey its Mace. Where are you guys, we are waiting for you at the restaurant that we said we would meet at before we got to New York in Pennsylvania." She said.

"Oh yeah, we had a little problem, we will be there in like 45 minutes."

Okay, we will be waiting. Kisses!" She said

"Kisses" I responded and hung up the phone. Zach and I walked back to the car where Bex and Grant were waiting.

"I call driving!" I said

"Shotgun!" Bex squealed.

"Hahaha you guys get the back" I teased the boys. We all got in the car and put on Bruno Mars. Bex and I started to sing at the top of our lungs and soon after the boys joined in. We sang all the way to In And Out Burger, the restaurant that the rest of the gang was at.

"Oh my God." Was what Macey, Liz, Preston and Jonas said when they say me.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked

They all shot questions at me like: "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Who did this to you" and my favorite "I am going to have to get more makeup to cover that up!"

"You guys i'm fine" Was my brilliant answer.

"Who punched you?!" Preston and Jonas said getting over protective like the fake big bros they are.

"Um...Grant but it was an accident though!" I said. They all came up to me and hugged me.

"You guys get off! I'm hungry, I need my burger!" I said with a giggle. They all laughed and we got in line.

"You do know this conversation isn't over yet. We want the whole story" Liz said and Macey nodded in agreement. I mumbled and okay. We got up to the front of the line. We were paying in pairs-as in with our boyfriends. Zach payed for our burgers and friends and we found a table that can fit 8 and sat down.

Once we all got our burgers and sat down everyone looked at me expecting me to tell the story.

"Ugh okay I will tell you guys the story" I said and I did tell them the story except for the part where Zach told me he loved me, I can tell that to the girls that later at the hotel. After we finished our food we went back to our cars and headed toward the hotel in New York. The hotel is only an hour away. Grant is driving, Bex is in the passenger seat and me and Zach are in the back.

I fell asleep with my head on Zachs shoulder.

"Cammie, we're here" Zach said in my ear. My eyes fluttered open. I am so excited I have never been in New York before. I was going to grab my bags but right before i did Zach grabbed it and said that he will carry them in.

"Awww thanks Zachy-poo!" I said teasing him. He gave me a glare, but smiled anyway. We got to the lobby and Macey had already got our room keys.

"Okay guys I have already split us up into rooms each of the rooms has one bed kitchen and living room and all of these rooms connect to each other. So in room 1156 is Bex and Grant. In room 1157 is Liz and Jonas. In room 1158 is Cammie and Zach and in 1159 is Preston and I." She finished

"What!? My sister and Zach can not share a room!" Grant protested.

"You and Bex are sharing a room what the difference. Grant stop it's my life, maybe sometimes can I actually make my own deductions!" I said

"Fine. Sorry" he said

"It's okay" I said and gave him a hug.

"Okay well now that is handled lets go to our rooms and get some sleep" Bex said and we all headed off to our rooms. Our rooms are all on the 11 floor. When Zach and I got to our room we opened the door and the room was so fancy Macey probably spent a ton of money to get these rooms and the view is so pretty!

"Zach I think I'm gonna really quickly unpack and then go take a shower." I said as I ran off to go unpack. When I was done with my shower I put on spandex and tight tank top that to Macey I guess these are my pajamas for the next two nights oh well.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Zach lying on the bed watching TV.

"Wow you look sexy in that" he said in a husky voice.

"Thanks" I purred. He took of his shirt and pants and put on a pair of sweat pants. Damn he has a nice 8 pack like wow.

"Nice abs babe"

"I try" he smirked. I sat down in his lap and he stared to nibble on my ear. I let out a little moan and I turned around and started an intense make out session. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me down on the bed. We pulled apart-for breath of course. His trail if kisses went from neck down he looked up at me with a look that we shouldn't actually have sex tonight I was kinda relieved I shook my head yes and we started to make out again. After awhile we broke apart.

"I love you Cammie"

"I love you too Zach" With that i both fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN-Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I love you Cammie"_

" _love you too Zach" With that I fell asleep with a smile on my face. _

**Cams POV**

We awoke with Macey banging on our door.

"Zach, Cammie get your lazy asses out of bed! Oh and Cammie I picked out your outfit. I will leave it by your door!" Macey finished and probably ran off to wake the others. I got out of bed.

"I call bathroom first" I said and sprinted to the bathroom, but right before I got there Zach beat me to it.

"All girls take forever in the bathroom. I on the other hand will only take 5 minutes" With that he closed and locked the door. I went back to the nice warm bed and curled up. I guess I fell asleep because about 10 minutes later Zach was kissing me awake.

"Oooh I like waking up that way Zach, you might just have to do it more often" I said. He smirked and motions toward the now empty bathroom.

"Make it fast Gallagher Girl, i'm hungry" he said. I went into the bathroom, but remembered about the outfit Macey left me at the door. Except instead of it being at the door it was on the counter. Hmm Zach must of brought it in here while I was sleeping. The outfit was a peachy colored skinny jeans with a buttercream colored baggy sweater with a light brown kinda tan scarf and off white toms and a brown leather purse. These are some of the times that I actually like Macey's outfits. I quickly changed and straightened my hair. I put on eyeliner, mascara, BB cream and some lipstick.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Zach watching Disney Junior. I didn't notice before but his outfit was totally hot. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt with black jeans. I'm pretty sure he could make anything look sexy.

"Hey beautiful. Lets go eat" Zach said smiling and he took my head and we headed out down to the lobby where there was the rest of gang who already had their breakfast and were eating.

"Zach can we got to Starbucks, please?" I said and he smirked and nodded and muttered something that sounded like "those white girls and their Starbucks" I just giggled at what he said. The Starbucks was inside the hotel so we didn't have to walk very far. We got up to the person that takes our order.

"Hi, i'm Stacey what can I get you guys?" Stacey the Starbucks lady asked us.

"Can I please have a grande double chocolate chip frappuccino with white mocha syrup please" I said **(AN That frappuccino is actually like the best it tastes exactly like oreo) **

"Can I just have a grande coffee? Thanks" Zach said and Stacey the Starbucks lady took Zach's $20 bill and then gave him the change. We went and sat down at one of the little tables while we waited until our drinks were ready. After we got our drinks we started to walk back to where the rest of the gang was. Zach snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me around the corner.

"I love you Gallagher Girl"

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy"

"Just always remember that okay?" He asked kind of sounding a little worried. I gave him a puzzled glance but murmured an okay back.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see the girl thats talking to the rest of the gang" I nodded my head " Well she is kinda my crazy ex-girlfriend and she thinks that I still love her or something, which I definitely don't even like her anymore" He said barely above a whisper.

"Oh she can't be that bad. C'mon lets go." I said tugging at his hand and practically dragging him to the table where the gang was, but he straightened up before we got there.

"We're back!" I said with a smile.

"Bloody hell took you two long enough. We have to get going so we can see everything and do everything!" Bex exclaimed. She mumbled something after that, that sounded like _You guys were probably off somewhere making out. _Istuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey my Zachy-Poo!" The girl (Zach's ex) said and ran up and hugged Zach. He just stood there with his hands at his side and his face was emotionless.

"Get off of me Lily" Zach said. Oh so the ex does have a name.

"Oh cut the act Zach I know that you just want to have some alone time with me." Lily purred-or well she tried to pur but it looked and sounded retarded. Then Lily did what no one thought she would do. She kissed Zach right on the lips. He didn't kiss back, he just stood there.

I quickly ran into the nearest bathroom, tears started to stream down my face. Bex, Liz and Macey were close behind. I got in the bathroom and slid down to the floor and started to sob. The girls sat beside me and tried to get me to calm down.

"Cams, Zach didn't kiss her Lily did" Bex said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah but he didn't even pull away, he just stood there. What if he still likes her!?" I said and started to sob more. But then I remembered what he told me earlier and I stopped crying a little bit, now its just little quiet tears.

"I have seen so many guys just dating a girl to get in her pants, but when I see Zach look at you I see love in his eyes. Cammie he loved you and he always will, he would never want to make you upset." Macey said with a smile on her face. I gave her a small smile.

"Cammie you have nothing to worry about, Zach will never cheat on you and if he does I can hack into his computer and phone and take his credit card and I will make him pay for what he did, but he won't because he loves you" Liz said.

"Thanks. Love you guys" I said. No matter what I can always count on my best friends.

"Love you too" They said in unison.

"Now I have to fix your makeup!" Macey said looking excited as she started to pull out all kinds of makeup.

"No no no! Ahhhh! GRANT HELP" I screamed. Grant came rushing in.

'What is it Cam?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Macey is trying to put makeup on me!" I said trying to look super terrified. He came over to me and picked me up and through me over his shoulder and he ran out of the bathroom. I started laughing so hard. After a couple of minutes of running Grant put me down.

"How was that?" He asked laughing.

"It was great! Thanks Grant, but I have to go talk to Zach" I said

"You know Cammie Zach loves you and he would never cheat on you that Lily girl forced herself on him, but I guess he was to shocked to respond like that one time when we were six and you-"

"Okay I get your point you don't have to tell that embarrassing story"

"Fine. But seriously Cam good luck. I will love you even if you and Zach break up" Grant said. Pff like I was going to break up with him I still love Zach. Wait maybe Zach does love Lily and is going to break up with me. I walked around until I found Zach, but he saw me first he walked up to me.

"Um hey, can we talk?" Zach said

**AN I left it a cliffhanger hehe i'm so evil! Sorry I havent updated in like forever my cousin got married this weekend and I was super busy. Hope you guys liked it! Review! Tell me what you think ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Um hey, can we talk?" Zach said _

"I'm really sorry I didn't-" I cut Zach off with a kiss.. His lips kinda tasted like strawberry eww probably Lily's lipstick. Oh well. Zach's lips were so soft and irresistible, he licked my lower lip asking for entrance, I let him in. We broke apart after a couple minutes.

"Its okay Zach" I said with a cute smile and he smiled back.

"I love you Cammie forever and always?"

"Forever and always" I said back and we walked back to the gang, I guess Preston and Jonas had called security and Lily is gone for now at least.

"Well now we can get on with our day. So today we are going to go to Times Square and shop and look around!" Liz said and we all nodded. We went outside our hotel and got in our cars and we drove to Times Square. When we got there Zach opened my door and held out his hand which I took gratefully.

"Wow who knew you could actually be a gentleman" I whispered in Zach's ear, he just smirked at me in response. We started to walk around, all of us split up into pairs-the person you're dating. So me and Zach have walked in and out of little shops and other stuff.

"Gallagher Girl guess what I got us tickets to" Zach said with a 'I know something you don't' smile.

"What?!"

"I got us tickets to Saturday Night Live!" Zach said looking super excited.

"Oh my gawd! That is amazing! What celebrities are going to be on it?" I asked suddenly becoming more excited then I ever have.

"Well this episode is going to be like kind of a special one instead of the one main person that hosts it each time. Well instead of that there is going to be a ton of celebrities" Zach said as my eyes got big.

"What celebrities?"

"Well there is going to be Andy Samberg, Robert Downey Jr, Taylor Swift, Zach Efron, Katy Perry, Jennifer Lawrence, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin Hart, Beyonce, Chris Pine, Chris Pratt and Anne Hathaway. Oh now that I think about it it might be like their 39th year anniversary or something." Zach finished. this is going to be so much fun.

"When should we get there?" I asked

"Well I have connections so I got us front row seats and VIP passes so afterwards we can meet the celebrities, but we should probably get there at 7:15 the show starts at 7:30." He said while smirking.

"I love so much Zach!" I said and I'm pretty sure when I hugged him I broke one or two of his ribs.

"Since its already 5:30 want to go eat some dinner?" Zach asked. I shook my head yes, I was really starving I hadn't had much to eat I mean I had the Starbucks drink for breakfast and a salad for lunch. We walked to a restaurant looked super fancy and expensive but I liked it. We went to the lady that would lead us to a table.

"Hi and welcome to The View. Name?" The lady asked.

"Zach Goode" Zach said.

"Okay right this way and she took us to an elevator and took us to the top floor. The restaurant is rotating and has great views of New York. We got a table right by the window. We got our food and ate. By the time we got the check it was almost time to go. Of course Zach being Zach he insisted that he pay for the meal.

"Okay Gallagher Girl we better get going, don't want to be late now do we" Zach said and extended his hand which i took and we walked hand and hand back to the street. Now we are off to see Saturday Night Live!

"You do know how to get there, right Zach?" I asked

"Of course I do" He replied smirking. We walked for about ten minutes until we got to the right place. There was a line I'm guessing for the people that didn't buy a ticket that are trying to get in or something. Zach went straight up to the bouncer who was super tall and kinda scary looking.

"Do you have tickets?" The bouncer asked. Zach nodded and took out the VIP tickets, the bouncer took our tickets and gave us those cool VIP badges that are on lanyards. Zach and I put them around our necks. We walked into the studio thing a some lady showed us to our seats. They were front row!

- **Time Skip **-

The show was amazing. I almost peed my pants a couple of times because it was so funny. Zach even thought it was pretty funny, but best part is coming up though-when we get to meet the celebrities! The same lady that showed us our seats took us backstage. We got to talk to every celebrity and got their autographs and pictures with them. That was the best thing I have ever done in my life! After about 45 minutes with them the lady told us we had to go.

"Well that was fun" Zach said as we walked out of the building and found a bench and sat down on it.

"Zachary that was way more than fun it was amazing! Thank you." I said and I leaned closer to him and so did he and soon enough we were kissing.

Zach's lips were so soft and irresistible, he pulled me closer so i was sitting on his lap. There was so much going on around us but all I thought about was me and Zach and how I wish this moment could last forever. My arms were around his neck messing with those little hairs on the back of his neck. One of his hands were going up and down my back, the other was running his hand through my hair.

All the sudden my phone rang but we both ignored it and kept making out, it was probably just the gang. after a couple more minutes we pulled apart. We rested our foreheads together.

"I love you Cammie forever and always" Zach whispered.

"I love you too forever and always Zach" I responded. After about 20 of minutes of just sitting with each other and looking at the stars we got a cab and headed back to the hotel. We went up the elevator and when we got to the room we opened the door. The whole gang was in our room sitting on the couch, chairs or bed.

"Bloody hell its about time you got here!" Bex yelled at us.

"Yeah its 1 in the morning we were getting worried" Liz said, thats Liz the caring one.

"Yeah we almost started with out you two love birds" Macey said

"Started what?" Zach asked. Uh-oh I thought.

"No" I said

"Awww 'cmon lets just for a little bit" Macey pleaded. Somehow I agreed. All the boys looked clueless, I guess we should tell them or maybe not.

"Okay, fine boys go away we have to discuss something" Bex said and the boys left and went to Grants room. The girls and I all got on my bed.

"Okay so the plan is whenever your boyfriend is asleep put this all over them and take a picture and send it to everyone and post it one every social media account you have. Okay?"Macey asked and we all nodded and she gave us bags with sharpie's, glitter and permanent makeup.

"This going to be awesome!" I said

"Okay everyone go back to your own rooms and get ready for bed I will send the rest of the guys back to their rooms. Night guys. Love you all!" Bex said.

"Love you" We replied and the rest of the girls left to go to their own rooms. I went into the bathroom and changed into my PJ's, removed my makeup and brushed my teeth when I got out Zach was already in bed in sweatpants and no shirt.

"Hey sexy" Zach said and I blushed and slid under the covers.

"Hi. I think i'm going to go to bed i'm tired from having such an awesome day." I said. He nodded his head.

"Goodnight my Gallagher Girl" Zach said and pecked my lips.

"Night Zachy" I said. I waited about 30 minutes to make sure he was asleep and I got the bag that Macey gave us and I started on Zach. I put a tone of eyeliner on him and some bright blue eye shadow. I put on this super dark colored blush that was like a super dark red and some red lipstick but i put some on his cheeks so he looked like the joker from Batman. Then I wrote with a sharpie on his forehead property of Cammie and to top it off I put a bunch of glitter on his face.

Now for the rest of his body I wrote in sharpie things like 'do not touch', 'I love unicorns' and I drew a bunch of little girly stuff and some swirls. Then I put glitter all over his body and i took several pictures and sent them to all of my contacts and posted it on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Pinterest, my Snapchat story and some other ones too.

This was like the best pranks ever. I put the bag with all the stuff under the bed and went to sleep.

**AN Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think-Positive or Negative(just if it is negative don't make it to mean) Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_This was like the best prank ever. I put the bag with all the stuff under the bed and went to sleep._

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN" Zach yelled. Well that is one way to be woken up from your boyfriend.

"Yes?" I said as innocently as possible and got off the bed to stand across from Zach. He raised an eyebrow and motioned towards his whole body.

"Do you want me to do this the easy or the hard way" Zach said in a husky voice.

"Babe I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"Oh I think you do, but I guess the hard way it is" He said and I had a look of pure terror as Zach's hands came toward me.

"No Zach no please don't" But I was cut off with my own laughing-Zach was tickling me. Only two people know that I am ticklish and that is Grant and Zach.

"Please stop, I will tell you" I said in between laughs and Zach stopped.

"All the girls did this to their boyfriends as a prank"I said, still out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Cam this is never going to come off why wou-" I cut Zach off with a kiss, that will distract him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and mars were around his neck and messing with his hair. I got a text i opened it while still kissing Zach but I made sure he didn't know I was multitasking.

It was from Macey it said _Hey girlies! That prank was awesome but Preston is mad at me right now and is trying to scrub it off in the shower so try and get your boy in the shower and meet me in the lobby, I have outfits and makeup for today. Love Mace._

I broke me and Zach's kiss.

"If you wanna try and get that stuff off you might want to take a shower" I said. He nodded and ran off to take a shower. I grabbed my purse and went to the lobby to meet Macey and the girls. I spotted Macey and she had coffee for all of us-YES! We all arrived within a couple minutes and Macey led us to the bathrooms to get ready.

"Okay i'm going to put in dry shampoo and conditioner in all of our hair so it won't look greasy" Macey said and we all got some in our hair. Macey each gave us our outfits. Bexs outfit was a beige basic tanktop, a black leather jacket, red skinny jeans and beige heels. Liz had a pink and white flowery sundress with a brown belt, cowgirl boots and a jean jacket. Macey wore a light blue tank top that brought out her eyes, black leggings, a light grey sweater and Hunter boots. I wore a black shirt with white polka dots, a grey sweater and mint skinny jeans with nude heels.

Now it was time for hair and makeup. Lizzy straightened my hair and Macey put on makeup but made it look natural.

"Okay guys lets got face our deaths" I said as we walked out of the bathroom and towards the boys. Somehow all the guys managed to get everything off.

"Hey girls" Preston said and the rest of the boys smiled. This is really scary they are actually being nice after what we did to them. Grant and I had one of our twin moments where we had a conversation without actually talking.

Grant=_Italics _Cammie=**Bold**

**Grant what are you guys planning?**

_What are you talking about Camster why would we plan something against you lovely girls_

**Really? Suuure**

"Okay i'm just going to break up this weird sibling thing" Bex said and stood in between me and Grant. The rest of the gang just laughed.

"Oh and today we are going shopping, boys you can come with us if you want" Macey said and the boys just shook their heads.

"Can I please stay with them Macey!" I said pleading I did not want to go shopping.

"Yeah nice try Cams, you are stuck with us" Liz said and practically dragged me along with them.

"Help!" I begged the boys to save me but they just shook their heads and headed towards the elevator to probably go watch T.V. lucky ducks. We headed towards the biggest mall in New York **(AN I don't actually know where this mall is or if it has any of the stores that I will mention) **

"So tomorrow we have to go home. We are going to leave at about 10, kay?" LIz asked and we all nodded our heads. Thats when we started shopping. By about 3 PM we were all done shopping. We went back to the hotel and the boys were all sleeping-lazy asses.

"EVERYONE AT EXACTLY 8 TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO GO TO A CLUB!" MAcey screamed and all the boys were now awake.

"Macey we aren't old enough to go to a club" Jonas said and macey shook her head.

"Oh right to tell you guys I have fake ID's for everyone" She said and handed them out. Our names and appearances were still the same just our age had changed.

All of the girls were going to take a name till about 4:45 so then we will have time to eat and get ready.

- Time Skip -

We were all ready to go to the club. Macey wore a sparkly tight fitting short dress with black heels and a black purse. Bex wore a simple white strapless dress that flared out it went about 6 inches above her knees. Liz wore a light pink dress with spaghetti straps and it was ombre with sparkles. I wore a black dress with a sweetheart neckline but it had that kind of see through fabric and was a short dress but not to short with black heels. We decided that our boyfriends would take us there so we all got there separately.

Zach wore some darker jeans with a button down shirt and a tuxedo jacket over that. It was like a fancy casual.

"You look stunningly beautiful in that dress Gallagher Girl" Zach said.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too" I said and that was when we arrived at the club.

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was camping and I just forgot. Sorry again! Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions or something you dont like or do like just tell me or review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Thanks, you look pretty good too" I said and that was when we arrived at the club._

There was a really long line, but we found the rest of the gang i guess they were waiting for us.

"Okay lets go" Macey said and she strode up to the front of the line to the bouncer.

"You are going to have to go to the back of the line Miss" The bouncer said not even looking at Macey.

"Excuse me!" Macey demanded. That was when the bouncer looked down.

"Oh i'm so sorry Ms. McHenry. Come in" The bouncer said again looking flustered

"Thanks and they are all with me" She said motioning towards us. The bouncer nodded his head and we all went into the club. The first thing I noticed was it was loud but I liked it. There was a ton of bodies all crammed together dancing and drinking.

"Want a drink?" Zach asked and I nodded my head yes. He walked off toward the bar with the other boys who I assume are getting their girlfriends and themselves drinks. They came back and handed us drinks. I didn't really know what it was, but I could tell it had alcohol in it.

"Thanks Zachy" I said smirking.

"Anytime Gallagher Girl, want to go dance" He asked.

"Yeah sure one second" I said and I quickly drank the rest of my drink and I set the glass down on a table. Zach took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced for many songs until the song Rude came on by Magic.

"Cammie get your ass over here" Bex said and i ran straight to them as in her, Macey and Liz. This was our song. We started dancing.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed_

_And put on my best suit_

_Got in my car and raced like a jet_

_All the way to you_

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

_To ask you a question_

_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_Marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_Yeah, no matter what you say_

_Marry that girl_

_And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so_

_Rude_

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_

_Can't live without her_

_Love me or hate me we will be boys_

_Standing at that altar_

_Or we will run away_

_To another galaxy, you know_

_You know she's in love with me_

_She will go anywhere I go_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_Marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_No matter what you say_

_Marry that girl_

_And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so_

_Rude_

_Rude_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

_You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_Marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_No matter what you say_

_Marry that girl_

_And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so_

_Rude_

_Why you gotta be so_

_Rude_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

The song finished and we all looked at each other and laughed. We don't even know why that song became our song it just was. We all went back to our table where the guys were.

"Wow that was some dancing" Zach whispered to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Thanks Blackthorne Boy" I said and we started to kiss, but I pulled away. He looked at me with a questioning glance, I just smiled at him.

"I'm going to get another drink, anyone want to come?" I asked.

"I will" Grant said and we walked over to the bar.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" The bartender asked.

"I don't care can you just get me something good" I replied because I don't really drink much.

I got my drink and started to drink it, Grant got his and we walked back to the table. Bex, Zach, Macey and Preston were there. Except that Mace and Preston were making out and Bex was gagging and Zach was sitting there kind of uncomfortable.

"Cammie come with me" Zach said and pulled my hand, we walked to a hall that was relatively quiet.

"Cammie I may be a little drunk right now, but I just wanted to say that I love you and you mean so much to me. When I first saw you I fell for you and that was unusual for me because you know usually girls fall for me no the other way whenever I kiss you, you always leave me wanting more. Whenever you leave the room even for a couple minutes I miss you. I can never stay mad at you, even when you draw on me. I will never stop loving you Cammie. You will forever be my Gallagher Girl" Zach finished and my eyes were filled with tears.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Zach. I love you to my Blackthorne boy!" I said and I kissed him. Zach's breath might have reeked but I will never stop loving him no matter what. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lightly shoved me into the wall. His hands were going up and down my sides and occasionally my thighs. My hands were messing with his hair-It was just so soft.

We broke apart for breath but Zach's lips never left my skin he started kissing my neck. He bit and sucked on a couple spots. I'm pretty sure I will find some hickeys later. I listed Zach's chin with my finger and we were kissing again. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and after a while I let him in. After about 10 minutes of french kissing we broke apart.

"Wanna go dance" I asked still trying to catch my breath he just nodded and led me to the dance floor. Right when we got there a slow song came on. Zach pulled me close and we started to dance. One of my hands was on his lower back the other was on his neck, his hands were doing the same. I rested my head on his chest. The song ended and we went back to the table. All the girls were there.

"Hey" I said to the girls the guys walked away to do god knows what.

"Hi" They replied.

"Wanna do shots guys?" Bex said getting excited. We all nodded even little Lizzy. We called for a waiter to get us a round of shots. We got them.

"1..2..3!" And we all took the shot, we had about 3 more shots before the guys got back.

"Heeeeeey boys!" I said slurring my words. They looked at us concerned.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel" Preston suggested. Macey got up to go probably make out with Preston but was swaying and almost fell over when Preston caught her.

"Okay guys i'm going to take Macey home" Preston said and picked Macey up bridal style. Zach looked at me and smirked.

"Why do you smirk so much" I said and slurred my words as i touched his mouth, trying to get him to stop smirking, but Zach just chuckled.

"I think we are going to head back too" Zach said. I pulled out my puppy dog face.

"But Zachyyy I don't want to leave" I said sounding like a drunk little kid. He took my hand and led me out of the club and went to go hail a cab. While he was hailing a cab I got bored so I wanted to talk to someone.

"Hi, whats your name?" I slurred to the bouncer. The bouncer looked down at me. He was kind of scary looking.

"Nick" He said, his voice was really deep.

"Do like colors?" I asked, Nick looked at me weirdly "Cuz your wearing all black to you ever wear anything but black?" I asked

"Yeah when i'm not at my job" Nick said.

"Oh thats to bad, black is so depressing" I slurred thats when Zach came back and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry about that" Zach said to Nick.

"Its okay, but sir this might be a little random but you might want to hold onto her. Don't let her go, I let the love of my life go and I regret it everyday" Nick said looking kind of said which is funny because he is so tall and buff.

"Thanks" Zach said as he pulled me away.

"Wait a second" I said and I ran to Nick and gave him a hug.

"You have to go get that girl, tell her how you really feel about her" I said and I walked back to Zach.

"Thanks!" I heard Nick call as Zach and I got in the cab and headed back to the hotel. In the cab I fell asleep with my head on Zach's lap.

**AN- Hope you guys like it. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Thanks!" I heard Nick call as Zach and I got in the cab and headed back to the hotel. In the cab I fell asleep with my head on Zach's lap. _

I awoke with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and Zach wasn't in bed. I walked over to my purse and took out a painkiller. I'm gonna go see how everyone else is. I knocked on Bex and Grants door and Jonas answered it.

"Hey Cams you are the last one to wake up" He said in a cheery tone. I made a Shushing sound because my head still hurt and he nodded his head. Everyone was eating cereal so I got out a bowl and put some milk and cereal in it. Today we had to go home.

-Time Skip Back In Roseville-

Grant, Zach and I just back to our home.

"Hey kiddos how was your trip?" My mom asked us.

"It was fun mom" I said and Grant and Zach went to go play Xbox and I went upstairs to go unpack. While I was trying to put my suitcase back under my bed, I found a photo book. I sat up right on my floor and opened up the book.

There was many pictures of me and Grant like one where it was halloween and Grant was a Pirate and I was a bumble bee, or another where we went swimming. Then there is pictures of me with Bex, Liz and Macey and then there is pictures of the gang minus Zach of course. Then there was ones of our whole family and then some of just me and dad before he died. I started to cry at the thought of his never going to be around again.

"Hey Cammie i'm leavi-" Zach said but stopped when he saw me crying he took one look at the picture i was looking at and came and sat by me. He enveloped me in a hug and I cried on his shirt. I finally stopped crying and I looked at Zach.

"Zach i'm sorry I probably ruined your shirt" I said. He just smiled.

"Gallagher Girl I don't care if my shirt is ruined all I care about is you" He said.

"Thanks Zach. You should probably get going" I said.

"Oh yeah I probably should" Zach said and chuckled, he got up kissed my forehead and left. I went down stairs.

"Hey kiddo, I ordered a pizza" My mom said and I sat down on a barstool while we waited for the pizza. The doorbell rang and I grabbed the money from my moms hands and ran to the door. I opened the door and there standing there with my pizza was Josh.

"Oh hey Cammie" He said.

"Hi" I said and he stared at me for like a minute before I cleared my throat.

"Oh um sorry that will be 15 $" Josh said and I handed him the money and took the pizza.

"See you tomorrow Josh" I said and I closed the door and went back to the kitchen. I set the pizza down on the counter.

"Grant, dinner is ready!" I yelled at him and a couple seconds later he came running in. Mom got the plates out and handed them to us. We got our pizza and sat down at the dining room table and started to eat.

"So what did you guys do in New York?" Mom asked and Grant and I told her about how we went to times square and I went shopping and they stayed back at the hotel, but of course we did not tell her how we went to a club and I totally got drunk.

"That sounds fun!" Mom said and we smiled and agreed with her.

"Hey mom what did you do while we were gone?" Grant asked.

"I visited Abby, it was so much fun" Mom said.

"What you visited her without us?" Grant and I said.

"Yeah, oh and Catherine called." She said.

"Who's Catherine?" I asked.

"Zach's mom, she invited us over for dinner on thursday" Mom said, wow I was going to meet Zach's family in just two days. I mean I really want to meet them but what if they hate me. We all finished our pizza. I went up to my room and took a shower. I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas.

I got in bed and I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs and outside into the backyard and climbed a tree. It actually wasn't that cold out, I looked over at Zach's house because he lives right behind us. I saw a light on in one of the rooms and saw a teenage male figure-it had to be Zach. I went over to the fence and opened the gate that led to their backyard. There was a tree right by his window-score! I climbed the tree and thank God his window was unlocked. I opened his window and fell through and tumbled on his floor. Zach was standing there only wearing a towel having just came out of the shower, his hair was still wet.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked probably thinking that this was a dream.

"Hey Zach" I responded, now that i'm here i'm thinking this might not have been the best idea.

"What are you doing here in my room at 12:13?" He asked

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to come see you" I said in a quiet voice and I looked down trying to hide my blush. Zach walked over to me and lifted my head up and smiled.

"You want sleep with me?" Zach said smirking.

"No I Just want to sleep by you!" I said flustered. He chuckled.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get changed." He said and went into the bathroom. I went and snuggled into Zach's bed-which was really comfy. Zach came back out with a pair of sweatpants on and no shirt. He came and got into the bed.

"Good night my Gallagher Girl" He said and kissed my forehead.

"Night Blackthorne Boy" I said and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to an alarm. Hmmm thats weird I don't have a alarm in my room. I tried to flip over but there was something or someone there. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Zach's room then I remembered that I came over last night.

"Zach" I said a I nudged his shoulder and he made some weird morning sound. I pushed his shoulder harder this time.

"What?" He said still half asleep and his eyes were still closed.

"I have to go home, see you at school" I said and Zach's eyes opened and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"See ya at school Gallagher Girl" He said and I walked over to his window and climbed out the tree and went back to my house. I quietly went up to my room thankful that no one was up yet or at least out of their rooms. I quickly straightened my hair and I spent more time on my makeup than usual. I put on a pink and white striped mini pencil skirt, a kind of flowy white button down shirt with nude heels.

I went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. I saw a note on the counter from Grant that said _I have already gone to school_. Well that is cryptic and then I saw another note but this one from mom _Hey Kiddos went on a business trip be back when you come home from school tomorrow. _I finished eating grabbed my purse and head off towards school.

I parked my car and walked into school.

"Cam!" Bex squealed my name.

"Hey Bex. Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked with a smile.

"Grant got me a bouquet of roses! And he asked me on a date this friday!" Bex said practically screaming.

"Omg, Bex thats amazing!" I replied happy for my brother and my best friend. she quickly said goodbye and ran off. I went to my locker and grabbed my books and went to my first period class. When I walked into the classroom Zach was already there I sat down next him. Zach was just going to say something when the teacher walked in and started talking. I tried to take notes on what the teacher was saying but I ended up doodling anyway, until a note landed on my desk.

It read _Hey Sexy, you and me after school -Dillon. _I will explain Dillon is this really perverted jock. I just crumpled up the paper and rolled my eyes, like that was ever going to happen. Zach then nudged me and handed me a piece of paper.

Cammie-Normal Zach-_Italics_

_What was that about_

Nothing its fine

_Cam please just tell me who it was from_

It was from Dillon

_What did that pervert want from you?_

He said 'Hey sexy, you and me after school?'

_I'm gonna beat that little shit_

Zach no its fine

RING the class was over and everyone was rushing out of the classroom including me. I got into the hallway and to my locker to grab my books. Quincidently Zach's locker was right beside mine.

"Cam can I please beat him up" Zach said practically begging me. I shook my head no.

"Why not Gallagher girl?"

"Because Zach it was just a note" I said

"Fine" Zach mumbled and we walked to our second period class-science. To bad me and Zach aren't lab partners. I went over and sat by my lab partner Josh.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" Josh replied. Then the teacher walked and wrote on the board: Pop quiz. Ugh no this is one of my worst subjects. I finished the pop quiz and then class was over and I went to my next class with Bex and Macey! Yay. I walked in the classroom and sat down by Macey, Bex wasn't here yet.

"Did you hear that Grant asked Bex out?" I asked Mace.

"Of course I know Cammie, who do you think I am?" Macey asked and I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Bex walked in and her face was all flushed and she had a hickey on her neck.

"Wow looks like someone has been having fun with my brother" I said and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"What?! maybe" Bex said and we laughed. The teacher started to talk and that was when I zoned out and started to doodle. After one more period of torture they called school it was lunch. The gang all ate at the same table like usual. Then I endured two more lame periods and then came PE. Which really wasn't that bad. Me and the girls changed into some spandex and a plain shirt and we went into the gym.

Our PE teacher Mr. Solomon is my uncle, but anyway we are playing dodgeball and that is one of my favorites. We played dodgeball but me and Zach weren't on the same team so we made a little game where we had to see how many times we could get each other out. We tied. We got each other out a total of 0 times. Hmm I think we are too pro.

The day ended and I went home. I decided I was going to do homework and since it isn't too cold outside I will do it in the backyard. I put my backpack down in the grass and was looking for a place to do my homework, when I was picked up off the ground and the person carried me a little ways and dumped me in my pool. I came back up for air.

"Zachary" I yelled at him and he stood there looking innocent.

"Yes Cams?" He said.

"Can you help me out of the pool" I said in a sweet voice and held out my hand. Once he took my hand I yanked him into the pool and I started laughing. Once he came up for air he swam towards me. And we started to make out underwater and above water. It was pretty cool.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He said and we got out of the pool and went inside the house to get some towels. We wrapped ourselves up in the towels and I made us some hot cocoa. Bex and Grant came in the kitchen in a heated make out session. I cleared my throat to try and get their attention, but they kept making out.

"Can you guys please go make out somewhere else!" I said.

"Sure" They said barely stopping and they went upstairs.

"Hey your family is coming over for dinner tomorrow right?" Zach said and I nodded my head.

"Okay then I better get going" Zach said.

"Okay bye Zachy" I said giggling.

"Bye Camster" he said and he pecked me on the lips and went out the back door.

"Well he is a hottie" Someone said standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Abby!" I said and I ran and gave her a giant hug.

**AN Hope you guys like it! Review. Oh and I was wondering if I should do shoutouts to people who give me reviews? Good or bad idea?**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Well he is the hottie" Someone said standing in the doorway._

"_Aunt Abby!" I said and I ran and gave her a giant hug._

"Hey Squirt!" She said and hugged me back. "And you didn't answer my original question. Who is the hottie?" Abby asked again.

"Oh yeah thats my boyfriend" I said in a quiet voice.

"Wow good job Cammie!" Abby said and I glared at her until I finally smiled. Grant and Bex came down the stairs totally oblivious to Abby and me.

"Bye Grant" Bex said.

"Bye Bex I love you" Grant said and Bex smiled.

"I love you too" She said and kissed once more and then Bex was gone. Grant came into the kitchen.

"Hey Cammie. Hey Abby. Wait Aunt Abby?!" He said and he ran over to give Aunt Abby a big bear hug.

"Hey Grant" Abby said and she gave me a look that said 'We will talk about this later'.

"Wait Aunt Abby why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite niece and nephew, but I am leaving tomorrow too. So I wont be here long" Abby said.

"Okay well i'm going to do some homework" I said and I walked up stairs and to my bedroom and started on my homework, but first I changed into a tank and running shorts. We had a ton of science homework and that is my worst subject not to mention that it is so hard.

"Ugh why is this so hard?! Aunt Abby!" I called hoping she was better at this than me.

"Yeah Squirt?" Aunt Abby asked when she came in my room.

"Can you please just do this for me" I said handing her the packet we are supposed to do.

"This stuff is easy Cams" Abby said and started on the packet after about 15 minutes she finished.

"This is our little secret okay Squirt" She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I said and gave her a hug.

"Anytime. Oh yeah you forgot to tell me about your boyfriend" She said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay well his name is Zach Goode and he is my boyfriend." I said not wanting to give very many details.

"No Cammie I need details like how many dates have you been on, his background, little things about him, reasons why you like him and that stuff" Abby said almost whining.

"Fine we have been on about 4-6 dates. He has two sister one older another younger and a big brother too. His favorite color is red, he loves playing sports and hanging out with the rest of the gang. When Zach smirks it can kind of be a little annoying but its cute. He can be a total romantic and serious at times and crazy fun at other times." I said with a dreamy look on my face. Aunt Abby just smiled at me.

"Your dad would be so proud, our little Cammie is growing up" Abby said with a smile and sad eyes. I hugged her again.

"Zach is a fantastic boyfriend" I said.

"I can tell" Abby said giggling and I smiled back at her.

"Hey Aunt Abby, can you please make us dinner tonight?" I said begging, because unlike mom Abby can actually cook. She nodded her head and left my room. Since all my homework was done I got bored and decided I wanted to play basketball. I actually really like playing basketball but nobody really knows that except for the gang minus Zach. I walked over to Grants room and walked in.

"Hey Camster" Grant said.

"Hi, okay so I was wondering, do you want to play one on one basketball?" I asked and Grant nodded his head and we headed outside to where our basketball court was. We played for about 45 minutes not keeping score until we got hot and stopped.

"Okay we are ties 6 to 6. Can we please stop" Grant said and I nodded my head.

"Hey wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"You didn't even have to ask" Grant said and took off running towards the pool and I was following close behind. We jumped in the pool, Grant in his shorts and me in my sports bra and spandex. We came back up for air, Grant smiled a toothy grin and I laughed. Then Grant swam over by me and pushed me underwater.

"Grant!" I exclaimed when I came back up from the water and I swam to him and dunked him underwater, and then I ran. I ran out of the pool and Grant was shouting at me and I started to laugh.

"I'm gonna get you for that" Grant said and ran towards me so I started running as fast as I could. He chased me all around the yard until I climbed a tree. Grant really sucks at climbing trees so I was safe.

"Haha you can't get me" I teased Grant and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Cammie this isn't fair" Grant said trying to climb the tree which was really hilarious so of course I started to laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked and it startled me. That is when I fell out of the tree. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I landed on something else though-Grant.

"Oof" Grant said as he fell on his butt with me in him lap.

"You are one heck of a pillow Grant" I said and I got up and off of him. I brushed myself off and then I found out who's voice it was. It was Uncle Joe. I ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey Joey" I said and he smiled at me. Then Grant came over and hugged Joe too.

"How are you hooligans doin?" Uncle Joe asked.

"Good" Grant replied

"Yeah Joe we haven't seen you in like forever and seeing us at school doesn't count" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah I have been quite busy but I will try and visit more often or have you guys come to my house" He said and me and Grant squealed. Joe gave Grant a funny look and Grant just shrugged.

"Dinner is ready" Abby called and we all walked inside ready to have a feast. We walked to the dining room right as mom came in the front door.

"Hey Guys, sorry i'm late" Mom said and kissed me and Grants heads.

"Thats okay, but lets eat i'm starving" I said and we all sat down at the table and had a fantastic meal courtesy of Aunt Abby.

**Zach's POV (Right after he left Cammies house)**

I Closed the sliding glass door of Cammies house and made my way to my house. I went up to my room. 'I'm so tired, I have to take a nap' I thought to myself. I quickly fell asleep until I heard shouting, I sat up still half asleep and went to look out my window.

Grant was chasing Cammie and they were both wet from the pool. I'm guessing they pushed each other in. Cam climbed up and tree and of course Grant can't climb a tree to save his life. Then Mr. Solomon walked out and said something that frightened Cammie and my Gallagher Girl fell out of the tree. I gasped but realized she only fell on Grant. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Kids Dinner!" Mom called and I went downstairs. Our house isn't as big as Cammie's, but I love it anyway. We all sat at the table and started eating. There is six people in my family-me, mom, dad, my younger sister Ivy, my older sister Aria and my older brother Liam. Ivy is in the fourth grade, Aria is a senior in highschool and Liam is a sophomore in college. Liam goes to Oregon State so of course he is not here.

"Do you guys like it?" Mom asked we all nodded our heads.

"Its very delicious, honey" Dad said and mom smiled. She had made some sort of casserole that is really good.

"Hey mom aren't we having the Morgans over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes we are having your _girlfriend _and her family over tomorrow" Aria said emphasizing girlfriend.

"Whatever" I said and rolled my eyes at her. Then Ivy started to sing.

"Zach and Cammie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in a baby carriage thats not all thats not all then comes the-" Ivy was singing at the top of her lungs.

"Ivy stop!" I said cutting her off.

"baby drinking alcohol" Ivy finished the song and I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Mom can I please be excused?" I asked and she nodded her head. I took my plate and put it in the sink and went up to my room to do homework. I got my phone and a pair of headphones and started to work on my homework. Finally about an hour later I finished so I went downstairs to watch TV.

I was flipping through the channels and just decided to watch How I Met Your Mother. It is one of my favorite shows. After a couple episodes I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day with school and the dinner. With the thought of my Gallagher Girl in my head I fell asleep.

**AN- Sorry it has been so long since I updated! Hope you guys liked it! If you review to this chapter, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**Shoutouts:**

Sunshine011zammielover16 KelseyXxCandyygirlxXGuest athenadaughter6Kayla


End file.
